


Steve Rogers' Perfect Birthday Party

by kookykoi



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Barbershop Quartet, Fluff, Multi, Not really a shippy fic, happy birthday steve rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 04:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15162887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookykoi/pseuds/kookykoi
Summary: Steve doesn't want a fuss made about his 100th birthday. When a fuss is made, his loves hatch a plan to save him.





	Steve Rogers' Perfect Birthday Party

**Author's Note:**

> Let's pretend Civil War didn't happen so everyone is still friends and likes each other!
> 
> Also this hasn't been beta'ed so apologies for spelling and grammar errors.

'SURPRISE!'

Everyone cheered and applauded. Streamers came down from the ceiling, along with more balloons than necessary. Everyone was smiling, expecting Steve to be happy about this.

He put on a smile, laughed, and shook his head. 'Thank you, everyone. You shouldn't have.'

No, seriously, you shouldn't have.

Steve was taken in by the crowd and was effectively passed around by the well-wishers. He tried not to cringe too much when he spotted the banner saying: HAPPY 100TH BIRTHDAY, CAPTAIN AMERICA. A reminder that this party was the other version of him and not for Steve Rogers.

'Having fun?' Natasha apparently appeared out of nowhere (how does she do that!?) and was now at Steve's side. Steve's smile became a little more genuine at the sight of her.

'You know it,' he replied. Anyone who didn't know Steve Rogers wouldn't have caught the dry sarcasm in his words; Natasha did though.

'This wasn't my idea,' she said. She was holding a martini glass and she took a sip from it. 'And this isn't your real party.'

'It isn't?'

'No. We're waiting for Sam's signal. Then we're getting you out of here.' Natasha lowered her glass and gave Steve a wink.

Steve huffed a laugh. Some of the tension he had been holding in his shoulders relaxed. 

'What's the signal?' Steve asked. His eyes scanned the crowd for Sam's face.

'You'll see.' 

'You're enjoying this, aren't you?'

'I have no idea what you're talking about, Captain.' Anyone who didn't know Natasha Romanoff wouldn't have caught the glint of mischief in her eyes; Steve did though.

\-----

'Excuse me, is this thing on? Hello? Can you hear me?'

Sam Wilson's voice echoed through the PA system and he smirked as the crowd turned to face him. This was going to be too easy.

'Good evening ladies, gentlemen, and everyone. My name is Sam Wilson, as known as the Falcon and I am an Avenger. I wanna thank you all for coming here to celebrate Captain America's birthday tonight. I've had the privilege of not only fighting along side the man, but calling him a friend. Let me tell you, the man is a legend in his own right.'

A ripple of applause went through the crowd. Sam paused for a moment and nodded to show he appreciated the crowd's input.

'Now, how do we celebrate a man who is a living legend?' 

Sam had to pause because he saw Steve in the crowd. Steve did not look happy. He was doing that thing with his jaw whenever he was pissed off. Natasha was next to him (as planned) with a hand over her mouth, hiding her laughter. Sam gave Steve a wink and carried on.

'Well, that's a question I asked myself many times over the last couple of weeks. Here's what I came up with. Allow me to introduce the Captain America dancers!'

On Sam's cue, a troop of dancers dressed in the costumes from the original Captain America stage show came out onto the stage. The PA now played 'The Star Spangled Man with a Plan'. Sam grinned at the crowd and bowed out of the way of the dancers. The whole crowd appeared to be enraptured by the performance.

Perfect.

\-----

Bucky didn't want to be the getaway driver. He could do the sneaky spy thing like Natasha because c'mon, he had taught her a thing or two about that. Or he could've said a speech about Steve. OK, the idea of being on stage with all those people staring at him made him uneasy and Sam did have the gift of the gab but that wasn't the point.

He sat in the car, engine now running, his hand holding the steering wheel. 'Star Spangled Man with a Plan' could be heard from inside, meaning the distraction was in play. Any moment now, Natasha and Sam would escort Steve out of the building. 

Bucky grimaced at his reflection in the car door window. He should be pleased that they were getting Steve away from the god awful party. In fact he was pleased about that. And he should be pleased that they were going to take Steve away to something more his speed. Again, he was pleased about that. So what if he was the getaway driver? At least he had a part to play in making Steve happy. That meant something. Yeah. That meant a lot.

The back door of the building opened and Natasha peeked out. She grinned at Bucky before holding the door open for Steve and Sam to come through. Sam led Steve over to the car. Steve got in beside Bucky. Sam and Natasha got into the back.

'Any problems?' Bucky asked as he put the car into gear. 'And seat belts, please. How many times to have to ask you guys that?'

'No problems,' Natasha said. 'Only your grumpy self stalling us because of seat belts.'

One look in the rear view mirror told Bucky that Natasha was only winding him up. There was that familiar glint in her eyes which always showed when Natasha was having fun. He shook his head.

'I'm not that grumpy,' he said. Three derisive snorts came from his companions. 'Oh, really? You want to play that game?'

'Just drive, Buck,' Steve said. 'We'll make it up to you later.'

\-----

'They're ready for us,' Natasha said after checking her cell phone. She pocketed the device and relaxed back into her seat in the car.

'Who's ready for us?' Steve asked. 

'You'll see,' Natasha replied. She was sat behind Bucky so she had to lean over slightly to put her hand on Steve's arm. 'Relax, Steve. I know that's not in your programming, but relax. We've got you.'

Steve pressed his lips into a thin line. 'No more surprises,' he grumbled. 

Natasha sat back in her seat and swallowed back the urge to laugh over Steve's grumpiness. 'This one you will like, I promise.'

'You know, we could've just left you at the first party, Steve,' Sam added.

Bucky chuckled. 'I wouldn't have done that to you, Steve. But they're right; you'll like this.'

Natasha smiled to herself as Bucky drove them out of the city. She watched the buildings go by as fireworks began to fly up into the sky to celebrate Independence Day. What a coincidence that Steve's birthday happened to be on the same day; one that never failed to amuse her.

'Are we there yet?' Steve asked. Natasha snorted out a laugh again, which set Sam off chuckling.

'Soon, pal. Sit tight.' Bucky reached over and squeezed Steve's knee.

Natasha's smile extended as she witnessed Steve putting his hand over Bucky's, keeping it there. She took Sam's hand in hers. She tried not to allow her thoughts to get too soppy as he squeezed her hand and laced their fingers together. 

\-----

'Why are we here?' Steve asked as he got out of the car. They were at what appeared to be a private stretch of waterfront about an hour out of the city.

'Because this is where the real party is,' Bucky said. Bucky straightened and stretched his back now he was out of the car and walked around the front of it to get to Steve. He pulled Steve into a hug and Steve's cheeks blushed when Bucky's lips brushed over his. 'Happy birthday, pal,' Bucky whispered.

'Save some for us,' Sam said. He and Natasha joined the hug and now all three of Steve's loves were giving him kisses and birthday wishes.

'As much as I would love to stay here,' Natasha said, 'the others are waiting.'

'Which others?' Steve asked. Bucky took one of his hands and Natasha took the other. Sam went up ahead of them and led the way. 'Who else is there?'

They went up a sand bank and when they crested it, Steve saw who else was waiting for them.

There were the rest of the Avengers and their friends and families. There were a couple of barbecues set up and smoke was slowly raising up from them as food cooked. There were some tables close by to barbecues which were practically groaning with food and drink. Out on the sand, close to the water, were several towels and blankets stretched out for people to sit on. 

Everyone cheered when they saw them arrive.

'About time you got here,' Tony said, approaching with Pepper by his side. He shook Steve's hand and then led him down to join everyone else. 'Welcome to the Avengers' 4th of July celebrations,' Tony continued. 'Noticed how I didn't mention anything about someone's birthday, since someone doesn't want to make a big fuss?'

Steve laughed. 'So who organised that other party?'

'That sham was organised by the Avengers' press office. As soon as we heard about it, we knew we had to take action,' Tony explained.

Steve laughed and shook his head. He glanced over his shoulder at his loves who were all beaming back at him. 

Steve enjoyed this party. The food was good, the atmosphere was relaxed, and the company were better than he could've ever hoped for. There were several games of Frisbee (Barton won every game) and even a round of football (which ended when Thor accidentally threw the ball too hard and popped it). 

Steve didn't want a fuss made about his 100 years on this planet. He didn't want a big fancy party that involved polite small talk and star spangled dancers. This is what he wanted: time with his friends and loved ones. Lots of laughter, lots of love, and everyone calling him Steve, not Captain America.

This was Steve Rogers' perfect birthday party.


End file.
